À noite, continua acontecendo
by LadyRivers
Summary: Na calada da noite, Debra reflete a cerca de seus sentimentos sobre si mesma e sua relação com o irmão serial Killer após a morte de Laguerta. A que conclusão ela chegará? One-shot.


**À noite, continua acontecendo**

Ela acordou um tanto sobressaltada como costumava acordar nos últimos tempos. Seus sentidos levaram alguns segundos até situá-la onde estava. Seu nariz recostado nas costas nuas de seu companheiro, seu braço envolvendo a cintura dele e suas mãos entrelaçadas fizeram-na sentir um alívio intenso por lembrá-la que ele ainda estava ali.

E bem que ele poderia permanecer ali para sempre ao lado dela.

Mas o _para sempre_ não poderia acontecer por que o dia já parecia clarear na cidade de Miami e logo eles teriam de estar de volta à realidade que os aguardava lá fora. Teriam que colocar a máscara novamente e voltar a atuar como atores de um filme de suspense macabro. Fácil demais pra ele, difícil demais pra ela.

Angel estava cada dia mais perto. Sua obsessão com morte de Laguerta aumentava a cada dia e ele já não a olhava com os olhos e antigamente.

_- Mas eu não consigo entender, Debra, por que Laguerta roubaria sua arma? E como Estrada conseguiu tirar a arma e ainda usá-la contra ela?_

_- Não sei, Batista. Já disse um milhão de vezes! Foda-se! Talvez ela estivesse querendo me incriminar ou coisa do tipo!_

_- Sei..._

Ele não acreditava mais nela. Ela podia sentir. Assim como podia sentir que a verdade era um frágil punhado de cinzas que podia se desfazer e escapar facilmente de suas mãos a qualquer momento.

_Como chegara aquilo?_ Ela nunca parava de se perguntar.

Talvez aquilo estivesse previsto desde sempre. Desde o dia em que seu pai levara aquele menininho para sua casa. Um menino que seu pai amou mais do que a ela, e que ela própria amava mais do que poderia imaginar.

Um menino que cresceu escondendo um monstro dentro de si, um monstro que crescia na mesma proporção que o apego e a dependência que crescia dentro dela por ele.

_Como ela não viu aquilo antes?_

Aquilo era tão sufocante e necessário, ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia sentir-se uma fodida doente.

Foda-se! Ela estava agora na cama com seu irmão! E de quem era terrivelmente cúmplice.

Havia momentos que sua mente entrava em um tipo de curto circuito insano, mas aí, havia a sensação de seu rosto contra as costas dele, o braço na cintura e suas mãos entrelaçadas. Aquilo acabava por fazê-la aceitar toda aquela loucura, pois era por ele, e com ele sentia-se segura.

Desvencilhando-se devagar sem acordá-lo, levantou-se. Vestiu um blusão dele que pegara de qualquer jeito em uma gaveta. Ele era tão irritantemente organizado! Metódico como um assassino em série tem que ser, pensou.

Sentindo os pés descalços sobre o piso frio, ela caminhou um pouco pela sala revirando suas angústias como fazia costumeiramente, perguntando-se como ele podia dormir tão bem.

Eles tinham matado Laguerta! Matado a capitã há apenas três semanas! Ela estava despedaçada e seu irmão ou amante, seja lá qual era a função dele agora em sua vida, dormia calmamente, como um psicopata dormiria. Sem culpa, sem remorso.

Mas ele não era um psicopata, não para ela. Entrando devagar no quarto em que Harrison dormia, ela concluiu que aquela linda criança não poderia ser a criação de um psicopata. Dexter era um bom pai, um grande pai. Um bom amigo, um bom irmão_... Um bom amante?_

Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos sedosos de Harrison e temeu por um longo instante.

_Qual seria o futuro daquela criança?_

Ela não conseguia enxergar. Assim como não via futuro para Dexter, como não via futuro para ela e como não via futuro nenhum para os dois juntos.

Resolveu deixar Harrison e arrumar-se. Ao chegar à sala, remexeu na bolsa em que trouxera algumas coisas. No meio de roupas amassadas, frascos de xampu e pacotes de salgadinho ela achou aquela carta amassada. Seu coração apertou ao vê-la.

Abriu o envelope, tirou o papel amassado e teve que lê-lo novamente. O selo no envelope mostrava uma imagem de Evita Perón em preto e branco. Abriu a folha timbrada com desenhos de orquídeas nas margens.

_Dexter,_

_Foram tempos difíceis e sei que tempos difíceis virão._

_Consegui ir para longe, mas descobri que não consigo ficar longe._

_Estou voltando. _

_H.M_

Ela amassou novamente aquela carta, depois a levou até o fogão, ligando o fogo e queimando o papel lentamente enquanto ria de forma insana.

Fora difícil matar Laguerta, mas fora necessário, constatou agora, nos momentos em que sua culpa era sufocada por uma perigosa satisfação. Ela descobrira que matar podia se fazer necessário às vezes, e havia momentos em que sentia que estava se acostumando com a ideia, embora a ideia de estar enlouquecendo assaltasse sua mente, quando a noite chegava e ele dormia.

E matar se fazia novamente necessário, ele decidiu, finalmente. A sobrevivência do mais forte.

Ela já tinha perdido tudo por Dexter. E ela não ia perdê-lo, decidira.

Por hora, limpou as cinzas que ficaram sobre o fogão e voltou a pegar suas roupas para arrumar-se.

Precisava estar pronta cedo, precisava parecer ter dormido na sala quando Jamie chegasse para que ela não parecesse uma fodida doente que dormia com o irmão.

Precisava interpretar.

Agora, ela estaria sempre interpretando.


End file.
